Ein neues Zeitalter
PandaBae und LegendRick gingen auf ihr Luftschiff und flogen über der Wüste. LegendRick:,,Naja das war mal das Wüstenimperium. Sie handelten mit Sklaven und ihre Städte waren Hochburgen der Kriminalität. Trotz zerstörter Gesellschaft gab es immerhin noch ein funktionierendes Regierungssystem. Es ist mittlerweile vernichtet.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok...´´ Die beiden flogen bis zu den nördlichen Königreichen. LegendRick schaute durchs Fernrohr. LegendRick:,,Viele hier glauben, dass es keinen anderen Kontinent gibt. Nur unser Kontinent scheint noch zu sein.... Warte mal... Da ist ja eine Insel mit einer Festung...´´ LegendRick und PandaBae flogen zur Insel und kamen nach drei Tagen an. PandaBae:,,Das ist aber ein großer Turm. Warte mal die schießen auf uns!´´ LegendRick:,,Fliehen wir!´´ PandaBae:,,Geht nich mehr. Wir sinken!´´ LegendRick:,,Nimm den Paragleiter und spring runter.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok!´´ PandaBae und LegendRick sprangen mit ihren Paragleitern in den Dschungel, der die Festung umgab. Sie gingen langsam durch den Dschungel und tappten in eine Falle. Feindlicher Soldat:,,Ihr entkommt uns nicht mehr.´´ Der feindliche Soldat rief noch einen Kollegen und die beiden sperrten LegendRick und PandaBae in eine Zelle. PandaBae:,,Schon das Zeichen auf den Flaggen gesehen? Ich glaub das is eine Hochburg der Iliyaz-Armee.´´ LegendRick:,,Keine Angst. Wir haben ja noch einen Sender, der die Leviathan verständigt. Sie ist uns eh hinterher geflogen.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok.´´ PandaBae rief durch einen Sender die Leviathan. Sie griff 10 Stunden später an. Nach 2 Stunden der Schlacht wurden LegendRick und PandaBae befreit. Soldat:,,Geht es ihnen gut?´´ PandaBae:,,Ja. Sie haben zumindenst nichts mit mir angestellt. Los. Zerstören wir diese Hochburg.´´ PandaBae und LegendRick gingen auf die Leviathan. LegendRick:,,Feuert die Hyperschallkanone ab!´´ Die Hyperschallkanone zerstörte die feindliche Festung und die Leviathan flog zurück nach Akata. 4 Jahre Später.... Akata wurde in den vier Jahren erweitert. Die Hauptstadt wurde viel größer, sowie andere Städte. Akatas Fortschritt war sehr hoch. Und die Akataner lebten im Frieden und Wohlstand. Während im neuen Thronsaal... Tomatengamer:,,Das ist der neue Thronsaal. Er liegt sehr hoch in einer gläsernen Kuppel. Ihr hättet eine große Aussicht über das ganze Land. Außerdem könnt ihr von hier aus das gesamte Königreich kontrollieren, indem ihr durch ein Mikro Befehle sendet. Die Wachen sind diesmal viel disziplinierter und besser ausgerüstet. Wie findet ihr es?´´ PandaBae:,,Hervorragend.´´ LegendRick:,,Dann können wir wieder aus der Villa an der Strandstadt ausziehen.´´ PandaBae:,,Die Stadt ist zwar im hohen Fortschritt und es fliegen sogar zivile Luftschiffe durch die Luft und so. Aber wie steht es zur Zeit mit unserer Luftflotte? Ich habe lang nichts von ihr gehört.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Sie umfasst 20 große Schiffe, sowie 400.000 kleine Schiffe. Die Leviathan haben wir mit weiteren Features ausgestattet. Sie verfügt über einen verbesseren Kommandoraum und die Räumlichkeiten sind schöner verziert. Wir arbeiten an einem besseren Motor und bessere Triebwerke, damit die Leviathan viel schneller ist und mehr Ausdauer hat.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok.´´ Währenddessen irgendwo im Dschungel... Itzuhido:,,Arazul`` Arazul:,,Was?´´ Itzuhido:,,Es ist ja schon vier Jahre her seitdem wir in Frieden leben. Und trotzdem müssen wir auf alles gefasst sein.´´ Arazul:,,Ja. Meine Flotte ist eh extrem gut.´´ Eine Brieftaube flog Arazul in die Hand. Arazul nahm den Brief. zurück nach Livearon.... Nachdem Arazul und Itzuhido den kurzen Brief lasen, gingen sie zurück nach Livearon in den königlichen Thronsaal. PandaBae:,,Gut dass ihr da seit. Wir haben eine Kriegserklärung bekommen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Schöner Thronsaa.... Warte was?! Eine Kriegserklärung?´´ Arazul:,,Bestimmt vom Wüstenimperium oder so.´´ PandaBae:,,Das Wüstenimperium scheint schon oft an den Mauern angegriffen zu haben, aber sie sind es nicht. Wir bekamen diese Kriegserklärung direkt vom Vereinigten Königreich des Nordens.´´ LegendRick:,,Also deswegen hat ihr Militär mehrere Kriegsvorbereitungen durchgeführt und Kampfschiffe bauen lassen. Wieso nur?´´ PandaBae:,,Bevor sie uns angreifen, sollten wir einen Botschafter schicken.´´ LegendRick:,,Kaum ein Botschafter wäre gut genug wie du.´´ PandaBae:,,Ich gehe erst, wenn ich von Leibwachen und von Itzuhido begleitet werde.´´ LegendRick:,,Wieso Itzuhido?´´ PandaBae:,,Er hat ein Überwesen getötet und so. Und soviel ich weiß, scheint das Vereinigte Königreich des Nordens Respekt vor Itzuhido zu haben. Ich geh einfach dahin.´´ PandaBae flog mit einem Luftschiff zu den nördlichen Königreich. Sie wurde dabei von vier Leibwachen und vor Itzuhido begleitet. Sie kamen sicher dort an und kamen in den Palast. Skinke:,,Ihr seit also in meinen Palast. Was hat euch nur zu uns geführt?´´ PandaBae:,,Die Kriegserklärung.´´ Skinke:,,Ach das. Wir hatten schon 4 Jahre lang auf einen Krieg gewartet.´´ PandaBae:,,Wieso?´´ Skinke:,,Ich habe Angst, falls ihr zu mächtig werdet. Aber nun können wir euch zerstören, bevor ihr unseren Kontinent einnimmt.´´ Itzuhido:,,Wir haben nicht vor, euer Land einzunehmen und zu annektieren, wenn ihr uns dafür in Frieden lässt.´´ Skinke:,,PandaBae... Oder wie du auch immer heißt... Sag lebe wohl zu deiner Freiheit! NEHMT SIE FEST!´´ PandaBae zückte ihr Schwert und Itzuhido tat es ebenfalls. Sie wehrten die Wachen ab. Die Wachen schafften es dann doch noch, PandaBae und Itzuhido festzunehmen und brachten sie in die Bergfeste, wo sie in das Privatgemach von iliyaz in den drei Zellen gesperrt wurden. PandaBae:,,Schon wieder hier... Aber gut ist, dass kein ekliger perverser iliyaz da ist.´´ PandaBae wurde aus ihrer Einzelzelle hinausgeschleppt und an der Decke mit den Händen gekettet. Skinke ging zu ihr und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Skinke spuckte auf PandaBaes Gewand. Skinke:,,Ich werde euer Königreich zermalmen, wie ein Stein es mit einen Käfer tut!´´ PandaBae:,,Das was du getan hast ist respektlos gegenüber einer Königin.´´ Skinke:,,Ach ja... Und was willst du jetzt machen?´´ PandaBae:,,Sobald ich hier frei bin werdet ihr die wahre Macht Akatas erkennen!´´ Skinke:,,Versuchs doch. Und wenn ich noch dabei bin, du kannst mir morgen als Sklavin dienen. Das wäre mal gut, von einer Königin bedient zu werden. Vorallem wenn die Königin nichts dagegen tun kann. Ich lasse dich hier hängen. Morgen wirst du in den Hauptpalast der nördlichen Königreiche kommen und mir dienen, du unwürdige kleine....´´ PandaBae:,,Lass es einfach.´´ Skinke:,,Darf ich dich auch noch anfassen? Ich werde es vielleicht tun. Ich freue mich auf morgen.´´ PandaBae:,,Wag es ja nicht. Es wäre das gleiche, als wie wenn du dein Todesurteil unterschreibst.´´ Skinke:,,Hab dich nicht so. Ich gehe jetzt und morgen wirst du mich kennenlernen. Tschüss, kleine...´´ Skinke ging raus aus dem Zimmer. Itzuhido hatte noch einen Notrufsender und aktivierte ihn. Itzuhido (Funk):,,Hallo. Hören sie mich? Hier ist Itzuhido.´´ Tomatengamer (Funk):,,Ok. Wieso das Notsignal?´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,PandaBae und ich werden in der Bergfeste festgehalten. Skinke scheint nicht gerade freundlich gegenüber uns zu sein.´´ Tomatengamer (Funk):,,Verstanden. Wir schicken euch die 5. Luftflotte mit der Phönix. Die Phönix ist um einiges größer als die Leviathan und hat stärkere Bewaffnung.´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Ok. Danke.´´ Itzuhido legte auf und wartete. Es verging eine Nacht. Skinke kam ins ehemalige Schlafgemach von iliyaz. PandaBae:,,Was willst du...´´ Skinke:,,Dich. An meiner Seite wärst du viel besser als wie auf den Thron von Akata bei diesem LegendRick oder wie diese Ratte da heißt.´´ PandaBae:,,Wag es noch einmal, so über LegendRick zu reden und du wirst so sehr bez....´´ Skinke packte PandaBaes Kinn. Skinke:,,Du wirst mich nie aufhalten. Heute Mittag will ich ein Rindfleisch!´´ PandaBae:,,Nein.´´ Skinke:,,Du wirst mir gehören. Eines Tages wirst du einsehen, dass du nur mir gehörst, mei....´´ Eine Explosion war zu hören. Skinke:,,Was war das?!´´ PandaBae:,,Ich sagte ja, leg dich nie mit Akata an. Dein Pech wenn du mich gefangen hältst und mich versklaven wolltest. Ich muss Itzuhido ja dafür danken für die Unterstützung.´´ Skinke:,,Nicht so schnell, du missratene Hexe! Ich werde dich noch kriegen und dann wirst du dich mir unterordnen, nachdem du gesehen hast, wie meine Schiffe Akata niederbrennen!´´ PandaBae:,,Als ob ich mich jemand widerlichen wie dir unterordne!´´ Skinke:,,Das wirst du tun.´´ Soldat:,,Lord Skinke! Akata greift uns an!´´ Skinke:,,Ich weiß!´´ Die Phönix schießt auf die Zellenfenster. Nun war ein Loch, wo Itzuhido fliehen konnte. Itzuhido kletterte die Wand entlang und sprang beim Schlafzimmerfenster wieder rein, wo er Skinke stellte. Skinke:,,Und da ist ja Itzuhido. Mein gesamtes Reich erzählt von dir dass du ein Held seist. Doch für mich bist du nur ein Hindernis zwischen mir und PandaBae.´´ PandaBae:,,Ich hasse dich, Skinke!´´ Skinke:,,Bald wirst du erkennen, dass du dich geirrt hast.´´ Itzuhido überwältigte Skinke, nahm die Schwerter, die er zuvor hatte, zurück und durchtrennt die Ketten, die PandaBae fest hielten. Dann flohen sie aus der Bergfeste und kamen durch einen Transporter auf die Phönix. PandaBae:,,Dieser Skinke da... Er scheint Gefallen an mir gefunden zu haben. Vielleicht... Nun los lass uns verschwinden und einen Angriff planen. Ich glaube das war eine Kriegszwingende Handlung, als er mich entführte und als ihr mich befreit hattet, könnte Skinke vielleicht auch eine Kriegserklärung darin finden. Ich sollte lieber aufhören, alleine solche Aktionen durchzuführen.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Besser ist es, erstmal Akata nicht zu verlassen, es sei denn, die Situation erfordert es.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok. Wär auch sicherer.´´ Itzuhido:,,Immerhin kannst du froh sein dass Skinke nicht so eklig wie iliyaz ist.´´ Die Phönix flog wieder nach Akata. PandaBae:,,Die Verhandlungen scheiterten. Es ist Krieg.´´ LegendRick:,,Ok....´´ PandaBae:,,Naja... Der König der nördlichen Königreiche, also Skinke, wollte mich versklaven und meinte, du seist so eine Ratte.´´ LegendRick:,,Wer dir auch was antun will, wird bezahlen.´´ PandaBae:,,Besser ist es, die Verhandlungsmissionen zu unterlassen. Ich will nicht wieder eingesperrt werden.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich sagte den Militär, sie sollten pro Kilometer einen Schlachtkreuzer positionieren also der Mauer entlang.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok. Im Palast wäre ich auch sicher. Vorallem dank der magischen Barriere.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok.´´ LegendRick:,,Gut ist, dass alles mit uns in Ordnung ist.´´ Während wieder in der Bergfeste... Skinke:,,Diese kleine PandaBae hat sich geweigert, an meiner Seite zu sein und sich mir unterzuordnen! Jetzt ist es vorbei mit Gnade. Jetzt kriegen sie unsere Faust zu spüren. PandaBae muss sterben! Und Akata auch! Aber LegendRick soll noch leben. Er soll gefoltert werden.´´ YL:,,Ok. Aber was wäre, wenn Akata zu mächtig wäre? Ich meine sie sind sehr weit fortgeschritten.´´ Skinke:,,Keine Sorge. Wir sind ebenfalls stark.´´ YL:,,Ich hab noch ne Frage. Die passt zwar nicht zum Thema, aber was wäre, wenn iliyaz gesiegt hätte?´´ Skinke:,,Falls iliyaz am Ende doch gesiegt hätte, würden wir leiden und er würde unseren gesamten Kontinent besitzen. Selbst Eiswall wär zusammengebrochen. Für alle anderen Königreiche wär das Schicksal besiegelt und iliyaz würde faul auf seinen Thron sitzen und sich von Sklaven bedienen lassen. Wahrscheinlich würde er PandaBae als Sklavin halten oder so. Ich finde es gut, dass iliyaz starb.´´ Währenddessen weit außen im Meer... Essiggurke:,,Wir haben Land in Sicht!´´ 98765oo:,,Ok. Ist es das Land Akata?´´ Essiggurke:,,Ich glaube ja, wenn ich mich nicht irre.´´ 98765oo:,,Unsere Armee versagte als sie Akata vom Süden angriffen. Und die Sprengung der Hölle klappte auch nicht. Nun greifen wir an. Ich hab eh das Sternenschwert. Also die stärkste Waffe, die es gibt. Und unser Luftschiff ist ebenfalls funktionstüchtig, wie wir sehen.´´ Essiggurke:,,Ja. Aber wir sollten wissen, dass es gefährlich sein könnte. Eine Legende besagt, dass dort ein mächtiger Krieger lebt, dem sogar Satan nicht besiegen konnte. Er scheint so stark zu sein, dass er den Geist des Abgrundfürsten abwenden konnte und er hat sogar den Herrscher des Jenseits besiegt. Außerdem soll er zwei ganze Städte allein befreit haben und noch gekämpft haben, als er niedergeschossen wurde. Wenn er wirklich existiert, wäre unser Plan gefährdet...´´ 98765oo:,,Sowas mächtiges? Ich bin das mächtigste Wesen hier! Niemand besiegt mich! Oder was glaubst du, wieso wir mal drei Kontinente pulverisiert haben?´´ Essiggurke:,,Ok. Ich habe ja das Sternenschwert vergessen und die enorme Kampfkraft unserer Station.´´ 98765oo:,,In wenigen Wochen oder Tagen müssten wir Akata erreicht haben und dann nehmen wir es ein!´´ Essiggurke:,,Ja!´´